


Pijany (Soûl)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sebastian, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Jim nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że musi odprowadzić do domu tego Seba-idiotę-kompletnie-pijanego! W niedalekiej przyszłości, Moran może mieć niemiłą niespodziankę z powodu tego, co nieświadomie robił.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soûl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720380) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Sebastian był pijany, więc Jim go odprowadzał, żeby potem nie znaleźć go zabitego w jakiś głupi sposób. Co za wstyd! Nagle Sebastian go podniósł. Moriarty stracił cierpliwość.

\- Puść mnie, Seb! Pożałujesz tego!

\- Wiem.

\- Nie! Jesteś schlany!

\- Mój Król musi być najwyżej.

\- I dlatego mnie niesiesz?!

\- Jesteś taki seksowny!

Sebastian śmiał się. Dlaczego Moriarty w ogóle próbował rozmawiać z pijakiem?! Jak łatwo mógł dać się zabić! Imbecyl!

\- Jesteś moim skarbem… Chcę być jedynym… Dla ciebie… Nawet jeśli nie jestem „Sherlookiem Lohmesem”!

-…

\- Czym jestem?

\- … Jedyną osobą, której ufam.

\- Cieszę się.

Moran przytulił Jima, uśmiechając się. Jutro, Sebastian tego pożałuje.


End file.
